A Secret Leaked Out
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: Yaoi, Seto Kaibax Jounouchi Katsuya. Jounouchi and Kaiba are still in the not telling anyone about their relationship point. But what happens if it slips or someone finds out?


OK, my first Yu-gi-oh fic so if people are out of character of something you know why. Well this is yaoi so you know.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't write much of these but I should start. I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters, even though I do have two foil red eyes and Joey's cards.(was gonna put deck but my mind went off on what my brother and his friends think about when they say that stuff)  
  
"Hey Jou, what are you looking at?" Yugi asked walking up to his friend's side. He looked up at the poster Jounouchi was reading.  
  
"Gackt Job in concert." Jounouchi read to his freind.  
  
"You like them?" Yugi asked looking at Jounouchi.  
  
"Uh, not really, just someone I know does." Jounouchi said slightly blushing.  
  
'Seto really liked Gackt when he was in Malice Mizer(1).' He thought remembering Kaiba's cd's near his computer.  
  
" Hey Yugi, Jou." Honda said walking up and startling the two.  
  
"Ughh, you aren't going to see that boy band are you?" Honda asked looking at the poster.  
  
"What? No way! I wouldn't be caught dead in that place." Jounouchi said making a disgusted look. Yugi looked at him a little confused then shook his head.  
  
"Hey Honda watch this for a sec will ya." Jounouchi said tossing his new cell phone at Honda. Honda caught it then looked at him confused.  
  
"Since when could you afford on of these?" He asked looking at the phone.  
  
"Job requirement." Jounouchi said as he walked into the store they were standing in front of.  
  
"Job?" Both Honda and Yugi asked shocked. Honda jerked back as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He said answering the phone. Yugi looked up at Honda not really thinking it was a good idea to answer it.  
  
"Where are you at? How long does it take to deliver one simple message?!" Came the voice on the other line. Honda winced pulling the phone away from his ear a bit.  
  
"Hello? Mutt, are you there?" The voice asked sounding slightly concerned. Honda's eye's widened he looked down at the phone in his hands then hung it up quickly.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked watching the still shocked Honda stare at the phone.  
  
"Jou's working for Kaiba?" Honda asked blinking in confusion. Yugi's jaw dropped. Jounouchi walked out of the store whistling. Honda and Yugi looked at him gawking.  
  
"What?" Jounouchi asked defensivly. Honda held up his cell phone. Jounouchi's eye's widened.  
  
"Shit, I forgot." He said grabbing the phone and running off.  
  
"I hope we didn't get Jou fired by hanging up on Kaiba." Yugi said watching Jounouchi start to vanish in the distance.  
  
"I'd like to know why Jou's working for Kaiba." Honda said. He really disliked Kaiba, expesially since the whole Death T experience. He also didn't like Jouncuhi working for the bastard. He shuddered imagining Jounouchi waiting on Kaiba hand and foot. Yugi saw the hatred in Honda's eyes then turned back to the direction Jounouchi ran off in.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"What have you been doing all this time? I sent you on a simple earan and you couldn't even do that right!" Kaiba yelled watching Jounouchi flinch when he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I saw a poster on my way back and started thinking then Yugi and Honda came up then I had to use the bathroom." Jounouchi rammbled.  
  
"I thought you had more resonsability than to daydream infront of some poster." Kaiba growled.  
  
"I know I know." Jounouchi said looking at the ground.  
  
"I'm really sorry." He added. Kaiba sighed then placed his hands on Jounouchi's shoulders. Jounouchi looked up at him.   
  
"Just try not to do this again alright mutt?" Kaiba smirked. Jounouchi grinned slightly then knodded.  
  
"Just what poster were you staring at?" Kaiba asked sitting on his desk.   
  
"Just some concert poster." Jounouchi said sitting next to Kaiba. Kaiba looked at him cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Just a concert poster?" He asked. Jounouchi knodded.  
  
"Who was it?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Um, Gackt something." Jounouchi said trying to think of what the band was called.  
  
"Gackt?" Kaiba asked. He had listened to Malice Mizer cd not to long ago for the fith time today. He didn't know why but he liked the melody of the singers voice.   
  
"Yeah, Gackt Job I think." Jounouchi stated grinning that he remembered the name.   
  
"I thought you'd want to go to the concert since you liked Gackt and all." Jounouchi said.  
  
"I don't know I haven't listened to any of his newer songs." Kaiba said. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he didn't really want to be seen at some concert with alot of screaming girls.   
  
"Oh ok then, I just thought you might." Jounouchi said sadly. He wanted to go with Kaiba to the concert it would count as there first actual date. They had been going out for a while but they had always just hung out at Kaiba's house. That's another reason he got the job as Kaiba's assistant so he could spend more time with him. Kaiba looked over at Jounouchi who was lost in thought.  
  
'He's so cute like that.' He thought smiling.   
  
"You know mutt, on second thought I might go to that concert." Kaiba said running his hand through Jounouchi's bangs.  
  
End of chapter one. I'll add the next chapter after I get 6 reviews.   
  
(1)I don't know I thought Kaiba would like Malice Mizer for some reason. Mostly cause of Beast of Blood. 


End file.
